This project will pilot test the effects of two interventions designed to improve oral health promotion/disease prevention practices and attitudes (as measured by the plaque index (PI), bleeding index (BI), decayed, missing and filled score (DM&F), and dental attitude questionnaire) in 200 Mexican American adolescent tenth graders. Each subject will complete a dental attitude test and have his/her plaque index (PI), bleeding index (BI) and decayed, missing and filled teeth score (DM&F) measured before, two weeks after (except DM&F), and three months after (except DM&F). At this time, the two Dental Students will conduct a "booster" instruction program with the four Group B Classes to reinforce learning and behavior change. Three months later (six months from start of program), in a visit known to the school nurse but unannounced to the adolescent subjects, all 200 subjects will have their BI, PI, and DM&F measured and will retake the dental attitude questionnaire. Eight classes of 25 students each will participate in the study. Four classes will participate in Group A (simulated intervention). Classes A.1 through A.4 will receive a simulated intervention, consisting of a typical oral health education video designed for teens on proper brushing and flossing techniques and will be given toothbrushes, toothpaste and floss to practice at home. Classes A.1 and A.2 will also will receive disclosing solution, while Classes A.3 and A.4 will not. Four classes will participate in Group B (direct intervention). Classes B.1 through B.4 both will receive a direct intervention, consisting of a program presented by two Mexican American Dental Students, a male and female who will have been trained to conduct the intervention. The dental students will present a short educational program and teach the teens how to brush and floss, have the teens disclose their plaque, and have them paired up in teams to remove the plaque. All teens will be given toothbrushes, toothpaste and floss to practice at home. Classes B.1 and B.2 also will receive disclosing solution, while Classes B.3 and B.4 will not.